Coyote (WTA)
Coyote is a totem spirit of Cunning, and also the patron of the Nuwisha shapechangers. Overview The ultimate trickster, more Ragabash than Ragabash, Coyote is an avatar of chaos. Utterly unpredictable, often foolish, but undoubtedly brilliant, Coyote is both a master of deception and a very clever warrior. Coyote's Legend In the beginning, all creatures lived in the Moon, except for ducks (they weren't created yet); Coyote had learned all their ways; Coyote was bored, and then decided to create the Earth, so he did it. In the earth he found awesome adventures, but saw it too empty, then decided to create ducks, he will pursue the ducks for fun. When he became bored (or tired, I don't know), he decided to take a nap; but he couldn´t sleep; so he created water. The water would sing for him in his sleep, and the ducks could stay in the water when Coyote doesn't pursue them. All the creatures in the Moon saw the earth that Coyote created, then all flew to see, and decided that earth was beautiful and they would live there. When Coyote awoke he found all the creatures around him, and heard the Moon crying. When he approached her and asked why she dropped her tears, the Moon screamed at him, blaming him because he made Earth so beautiful that no creature wished to live with her anymore. Coyote told her that all animals would grew bored of the Earth, then they would return to her. He made her the promise that he would sing for her every night until all creatures wished to return to the moon. For a time, Coyote kept his promise, but then passed it to its earthly descendants. When that happened, the Moon vowed to Coyote that his children would never rage anymore. That is why all coyotes and Nuwishas sing to the Moon. Sometimes she like our songs and we see her full face in the sky. The times when there is no Moon in the sky is when she remembers the offense of Coyote, but we are still singing for her. Coyote's Blessing Coyote's Blessing is a unique Gift granted to one Nuwisha in every generation. The Blessing takes the form of a special power that Coyote perceives will be most useful to the chosen Nuwisha. Once granted, the Blessing can take any form. Every Blessing is different, but all of them ensure that the bearer of the Blessing can never be tempted by the Wyrm. In the past it has allowed a Nuwisha to change shape instantly and escape into the Umbra at will, regardless of the Gauntlet. The Blessing has allowed a Nuwisha to grow indestructible wings and see whatever she chose to see. The Blessing has granted the ability to remove the Wyrm's taint completely from an area or being with the slightest touch. In each case, the Blessing was granted only to one being, and that being was told how that special talent would be used. No one who has been granted Coyote's Blessing has ever misused the special favor of the Trickster. Coyote's Blessing is a sacred trust and is never abused; Storytellers should not, repeat, not grant his potent gift to player characters, as this would quickly throw game balance and impartiality right out the window into heavy traffic. The Nuwisha of the current generation with Coyote's Blessing hasn't identified themself yet, but such a potent trickster can't stay hidden for long. As a Totem Coyote acts as a totem of Cunning for the Garou and other fera who dare to follow him. He gives his followers no ban, but most Garou mistrust Coyote and a pack that follows him will be constantly blamed for problems and troubles. He blesses his followes with more stealth and subterfuge. Traits * Individual - each pack member subtracts one from any awards of temporary Wisdom Renown. * Pack - Coyote’s packs gain three dots of Stealth, three dots of Streetwise, one dot of Subterfuge, and one dot of Survival. Coyote’s avatars can always find their packs — the pack does not need to spend Totem points on that ability. Ban The very idea that he would limit his packs runs against Coyote’s nature. Trivia *Old Man Manyskins is thought to be Coyote's chosen. References *WTA: Nuwisha (book), p. 56 *W20: Werewolf: The Apocalypse 20th Anniversary Edition, p. 376 Category:Totems (WOD) Category:Spirit beings (WTA) Category:Nuwisha (WTA)